1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a level shifter and a display device including the same.
2. Related Art
With the rapid development of semiconductor technology, display devices have been reduced in size and weight. A flat panel display such as liquid crystal display (LCD) or organic light emitting diode (OLED) has relatively small power consumption, while the flat panel display can be easily reduced in size and weight. The flat panel display may include a gate driver which is directly formed or attached on a display panel through a GIP (Gate In Panel) method.
In order to reduce the bezel width and power consumption of the display panel, the display panel is developed in such a manner that the number of phases of a gate pulse is increased. Furthermore, each type of display panel requires a different number of phases of a gate pulse.